Depuis plus d'un an maintenant
by pitit'panda'rose
Summary: Mathieu et Antoine sont en couple depuis plus d'un an mais leurs communauté ne sais rien... ( Matoine SLG WTC )
1. Chapter 1

Ouvrir les yeux...ouvrir...les ouvrir...

C'était un combat acharné que menait Mathieu tout les matins contre ses paupières. Après dix minutes de lutte il les ouvrit mais les referma aussitôt, la lumière du jour lui agressait les pupilles. Il recouvrit sa tête avec sa couverture et attrapa son portable posé sur sa table de nuit pour voir l'heure

"14h40 ?!" s'exclama t-il.

Avoir crier aussi fort fît sursauter quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un aux côtés de Mathieu, sursaut qui se fît suivre d'un grognement et de quelques jurons

"Bordel Mathieu ça va pas de crier comme ça ! Même wifi a eu peur !" la petite boule de poil blanche c'était en effet cacher sous le lit suite au cri de son maitre

"Désolé Antoine mais t'as vu l'heure ?!

\- Non je l'ai pas vu mais je l'ai entendu...

\- Ah ah ah ...

\- Bref, et alors c'est pas la première fois qu'on fais la grasse mat' quand même !

\- Non effectivement ! Mais c'est la première fois qu'on la fais alors qu'on a une rencontre abonné dans 20 minutes !"

Antoine se redressa d'un coup

"Oh merde ! c'est aujourd'hui ?!

\- Oui, et sachant qu'il nous faut 10 minutes en voiture pour aller au dernier bar, il faudrait peut être se bouger le troufion !"

Sur ces mots il se levèrent simultanément du lit, et allèrent se préparer allant et venant a toute vitesse dans l'appartement.

**__Premier chapitre pas tres long je vous l'accorde ^^ __**

**__Soyez indulgent c'est ma toute première fanfic j'espère de tout mon coeur qu'elle vous plaira ! __**

**__N'hésitez pas a me laisser vous rewied ;) __**

**__PS: désolée pour les fautes ! #taper pas ! __**


	2. Chapter 2

Mathieu sous la douche réfléchissait a ce qu'il s'apprêtait a faire avec Antoine...

Tout révéler a leurs fans, leur relation, leur vie commune dans leur appartement et tout ce qu'ils cachaient a leur communauté depuis plus d'un an...

Il commençait a vraiment appréhender déjà qu'a la base il ne voulait rien dire aux fans mais avait accepter pour Antoine qui disait en avoir marre de se cacher. Mathieu pensif n'avait pas vu le temps passer et entendit Antoine frapper a la porte

"Mathieu ! Grouille toi faut y aller !

\- Oui j'arrive !" Dit-il en attrapant une serviette.

Il s'habilla en deux temps, trois mouvement.

Une fois leurs blousons enfilés, ils sortirent de l'appartement, se dirigeant vers la voiture d'Antoine, Mathieu appréhendait, il n'avait pas envie de tout révéler du moins pas maintenant, mais il n'osait rien dire a Antoine qui avait paru tellement heureux lorsque Mathieu avait céder !

La voiture avait démarrer depuis 5 bonnes minutes Mathieu commençait a avoir chaud très chaud ! Il fallait qu'il dise a Antoine, mais il avait tellement peur de sa réaction, il le regardait il avait l'air au comble du bonheur !

Ils tournèrent dans une petite rue le dernier bar était a 500 mètre et on apercevait déjà une foule de fans attendant leurs youtubers favoris.

Mathieu pris panique en voyant tout se monde

"STOP ! ANTOINE ! ARRÊTES TOI ! JE T'EN SUPPLIE !"

Antoine freina tellement brusquement qu'il sentit sa tête être entrainée en avant et entrer en violant contact avec le volant

"Putain Mathieu ! Que je me réveille parce que tu gueule encore ça passe ! Mais ça va pas de crier comme ça pendant que je conduis ?!

\- Je suis vraiment désolé Antoine mais je peux pas.

\- Tu peux pas quoi ? Grogna Antoine en se massant le front

\- Tout déballer comme ça aux fans, je peux pas ça me fait trop peur qu'est ce qu'il vont dire ? et les autres aussi hein ? Nyo, Alex, Fred, Seb, kriss, qu'est ce qu'il vont dire ? Non désolé je peux pas"

Au fur et a mesure que Mathieu débalait tout le regard d'Antoine se fermait il fixa Mathieu sans rien dire pendant un temps qui sembla durer une éternité puis se retourna fasse a la route et regarda le vide.

Mathieu avait encore plus peur, la réaction d'Antoine le déstabilisait complètement.

Mais celui-ci rompit le silence et répliqua d'un ton monotone.

"Ok alors on dit rien on fait une rencontre abonné normale on signe des autographe, on prends des photos et on rentre."

Mathieu resta bouche bée il s'attendait a tout sauf a ça, mais il n'aimer pas cette réponse la a l'ordinaire Antoine se serait énerver mais la non il avait juste l'air extrêmement triste, déçu et mort à l'interieur, il fixait toujours le vide mais redémarra la voiture reprenant son chemin en direction du dernier bar

Mathieu ne savait pas quoi faire il était totalement perdu

"T...tu ne m'en veux pas ? Demanda t-il au chevelu

\- Non."

Mathieu ne sachant que faire tenta un "je t'aime"

La seule réponse d'Antoine fut

"Oui oui moi aussi..."

Et un silence de mort s'installa pendant les dernières secondes de trajet...

* * *

_**j'espere une fois de plus que ce cchapitre vous aura plus ;)**_

_**N'hesitez pas a me laisser vos review ça fait toujours plaisirs ;)**_

_**PS: désolée au dernier chapitre j'ai marqué rewied au lieu de review -' la honte Et encore une fois desolée pour les fautes ! ^^'**__**  
**_

_**Bref je vous love ! Xx**_


	3. Chapter 3

La rencontre abonné se passa comme l'avait dit Antoine de la manière la plus simple qui soi, ils discutaient avec les fans, prenaient des photos, signaient des autographe, mais Mathieu surveillant Antoine du coin de l'œil voilait bien que les rires de celui-ci n'était pas sincère, il s'en voulait d'avoir déçu Antoine mais ne pouvais pas tout dévoiler aux fans.

Il revint a ses autographe et photos essayant tant bien que mal d'avoir l'air heureux et naturel.

C'est quelque heures après que les choses se sont gâtées le dernier fan partit Mathieu se retourna et fut horrifié par la visions qu'il eu, Antoine le regardait avec un léger rictus deux minettes aux bras se frottant beaucoup trop près d'Antoine au goût de Mathieu. Celui-ci vit également la bouteille de vodka bue aux ¾.

Antoine était complètement bourré mais ce n'était pas une raison ! Mathieu vit le rictus d'Antoine disparaître lorsqu'une larme lui coula sur la joue.

Le châtain serra les poings et détala du bar en sanglots, courant au hasard dans les rues, il finit par atterrir sur un cul-de-sac, il ne pouvais pas se contrôler il était secouer de spasme de chagrin et de colère. Les poings toujours serrés, il donna un violent coup de poing dans le vide enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait jusqu'au moment ou sa main rentra en contact avec le mur de la ruelle.

Il sentit une intense douleur lui traverser la main, et il éclata a nouveau en sanglot s'asseyant en boule contre une poubelle.

Dix bonnes minutes passèrent lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un le relever et l'enlacer Mathieu recula et vis a travers ses yeux floutés par les larmes une silhouette qu'il connaissait bien, celle d'Antoine.

Il fut partagé par l'envie de se blottir dans ses bras et de lui racler un énorme coup de poing !

Au final il finis par faire un mélange des deux il fonça se coller a Antoine en lui martelant le torse a petits coups de poings. Jusqu'à ce qu'Antoine parvienne a attraper les poignet du plus petit en lui murmurant de se calmer.

Avait-il bien entendu ?! Antoine venait de lui dire de se calmer ?! Il était gonflé !

"TU VEUX QUE JE ME CALME ?! T'a vu ce que t'a fais avec les deux autres salopes devant moi y'a a peine ¼ d'heure ?! Hurla t-il entre deux sanglots

\- Je suis désolé j'étais sur les nerfs par rapport a notre conversation dans la voiture... Et...je...je suis qu'un pauvre con...je comprend que tu ne veuille pas tout avouer c'est normal que tu veuille encore attendre...oh...Mathieu je suis tellement désol-mmmmfh"

Il n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Mathieu lui attrapa la nuque et l'embrassa, baiser qu'Antoine s'empressa de lui rendre en lui attrapant la taille, serrant le plus petit contre lui

Ce que les deux amants ne se doutait pas c'est que les deux salopes en question les avaient suivis et avaient filmé toute la scène...

* * *

**_voila voila :3 reviews ?_**

**_Encore une fois désolée pour les fautes s'il y en a ! _**

**_Bref pas grand chose a vous dire si ce n'est a dans deux jours ! ;)_**


	4. Chapter 4

(Je réponds aux reviews comme ça car ma tablette a beugué et je peux plus répondre au reviews)

MissLollipop02 : et hop la ;) tu l'as ta suite ;)

Aideen : on est faite l'une pour l'autre c'est pour ça on a les mêmes gouts niveau prénom ;) vivement qu'on s'epousaille ! :D fé kk mm atenssion ia du sukr den le nutela tu va avouar du diabaite apré :o

AnotherStep : j'adore ta fic' alors rien que le fait que tu me laisse une review m'a fait supra méga giga plaisir ! :D

* * *

Le lendemain Mathieu se réveilla après une nuit agiter (sans commenntaire), déposa un léger baiser sur le front de son psychopathe préféré encore endormi, s'habilla et alla s'assoir sur le canapé avec son ordinateur posé sur ses genoux il fit un rapide tour sur YouTube, rien de spécial n'attira son attention, c'est lorsque qu'il se rendit sur twitter qu'il fut alerter par 323442 spams de fans lui partageant une seule et même vidéo sur facebook, une vidéo pour le moins assez...spéciale... Il avait cliquer sur le lien lorsqu'il eut une bouffer de chaleur en lisant la description de la vidéo :"gros roulage de pelle entre Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel"

Et il redécouvrit avec horreur le baiser qu'il avait échanger la veille avec Antoine dans la rue. Il découvrit également que la jeune Conn**- fille qui avait poster cette vidéo était l'une des deux fille avec les quelle Antoine avait flirté la veille.

Il resta bloquer devant son écran partagé entre des envie de meurtre, de suicide ou de balancer ce putain d'ordinateur par la fenêtre.

Les poings serrer tellement fort qu'ils en tremblaient il se mit a crier comme il n'avait jamais crier

"ANTOINE !"

* * *

_**Chapitre extrement court j'en suis consciente et j'en suis desolée ! ^^' c'est pour ca que je le sort un jours avant la date prevu et je sortirai le prochain demain ! :D ensuite le rythme un jour sur deux reprendra ;)**_

_**Mais il s'y passe des choses importantes pour la suite de la fic' ! **_

**_Donc svp tapez pas ! _**

**_Bref bref review ? _**

**_Je vous n'aimes fort (on a depassé les 500vues bande de fifous ! )_**

**_A dans deux jours ! Xx _**


	5. Chapter 5

Aideen : la vision de nous en mode petites vieilles qui explique a leurs gosses ➡ fou rire de 10 minutes x') si il faut que tu soit plus frustrée pour qu'on s'epousaille va falloir attendre la fin de la fic' parce que a chaque fois je coupe d'une manière horrible :3 mwa ossi j'tM mon keur

Deponia : voila maitre !

Misslollipop02 : nan t'aura attendu qu'un jours ! ;D je me suis tromper dans le chapitre d'avant ^^

Julia lutecia : t'aime bien quand ça s'enerve toi ? ;D

* * *

Antoine se réveilla en sursaut et fut secouer par un deuxième cri venant du salon

"ANTOINE ! VIENS LA TOUT DE SUITE !"

Mathieu avait l'air hors de lui et Antoine se dit qu'il ne valait mieux ne pas le contrarier encore plus et s'exécuta.

Lorsqu'il fut devant Mathieu il regretta instantanément d'avoir obéis au plus petit, Mathieu le fusillait du regard.

Antoine ne comprenant pas lui renvoyait un regard, lui, interrogateur.

"C'est quoi ton problème ?! Dit Mathieu en se levant laissant tomber son ordi a ses pieds

\- Tu me parle de quoi la ?" Décidément Antoine ne comprenais vraiment rien

"Je croyais que t'étais sincère en me disant que t'avais compris ! Mais au lieu de me parler calmement et essayer de trouver une solution pour avouer aux fans et bin non monsieur et au dessus de tout ça ! Monsieur doit carrément demander a deux petites garses de filmé notre " réconciliation " et ensuite de tout mettre sur internet ! C'est vrai que c'est bien comme solution ça ! Maintenant tout le monde et au courant et c'est même pas nous qu'il leur avons dit ! T'es content de toi j'espère ?!"

Antoine était complètement perdu

"C'est quoi cette histoire de vidéo Mathieu ?! J'y suis pour rien moi ! et c'est qui les deux garses dont tu parle ?

\- Fais pas genre t'es innocent et assume ta connerie !

\- Bordel Mathieu puisque je te dit que j'ai rien avoir avec ton histoire !

\- Si tu le prend comme ça casse toi de chez moi !

\- JE SUIS AUTANT CHEZ MOI QUE TOI ICI !

-OK alors c'est moi qui me casse !"

Sur ces mots Mathieu attrapa son blouson, ses clefs, et quitta l'appartement en claquant la porte.

Antoine resta bouche bée, il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, qu'est ce qu'il venait de se passer ?...

* * *

**_Voila voila review ? :3 _**

**_On a depassé 700 vues les gens ! Vous etes geniaux *-* _**

**_Je vous naime fort fort Xx_**


	6. Chapter 6

Julia lutecia :j'avoue que de bon matin comme ça, c'est chaud x)

Aideen : saches une chose si on dot s'epousialler c'est que je suis une gross sadique de la mort qui tue :3 tu crois qu'une maso et une sadique ca asse ensemble ? :$ brf jt'M for ;)

MissLollipop02 : décidément tu me fait trop rire x) la voilà la suite que j'avais "publiais" :p

Miss O'nyme : ça me fait plaisir que tu me dise ça :$

* * *

*point de vue de Mathieu*

Mathieu était hors de lui, il courait presque dans la rue en direction de sa voiture, il faillit casser sa portière tellement il la claqua violemment, il ne savais pas ou aller mais il démarra quand même sa voiture et se mit a rouler, rouler encore et encore tournant de temps a autre dans de petites ruelles.

Au bout de 30 minutes de conduite ça colère c'était calmer, il arrivait a respirer normalement, il ne tremblait plus, seul bémol, il pleurait, il avait était trahi par la personne la plus chère a ses yeux.

Il lui en voulait tellement il ne savais pas quoi faire...aller au bar ? Non des fans risquer de le reconnaitre et de lui parler d'Antoine...a la bibliothèque ? Non il n'aimait pas l'ambiance des bibliothèque en mode *chutchut*...il se rendit alors compte que la rue dans laquelle il se trouvais il la connaissait bien.

Sa meilleure amie, Marion, habitait a un pâté de maison de la ou il était. Il décida donc de s'y rendre immédiatement !

Une fois devant l'immeuble il poussa l'interphone et entendre la voix de son amie lui fit chaud au coeur

"Oui ?

\- Marion ! C'est Mathieu ouvre s'il te plait...dit-il secouer de sanglots

\- oh mon dieu qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Math' ? Entre vite !"

Un cliquetis signifia a Mathieu qu'il pouvait entrer dans l'immeuble il se précipita sans prendre le temps d'attendre l'ascenseur il grimpa les marche il arriva enfin au cinquième étages, essoufflé, il sonna a la porte de son amie, des qu'elle lui ouvrit il lui sauta au coup tout en pleurant de plus belle, elle lui rendit son étreinte tout en lui caressant les cheveux pour le calmer. Lorsque les sanglots de Mathieu furent apaisé ils s'assirent sur le canapé un chocolat chaud chacun et Mathieu raconta toute l'histoire a son amie

" Tu te rend compte il a même dit qu'il n'y était pour rien !

\- Tu sais Mathieu peut être que c'est vrai et qu'il n'a vraiment rien a voir avec ça..

\- Ah Ouai et comment t'expliques que se soit comme par hasard un des deux péripatéticienne qui ai mis en ligne la vidéo ?!

\- Elle ont peut être tout simplement suivies antoine...

\- Mouais j'y crois pas trop...tu peux me prêter ton ordi s'il te plait ?

\- euh oui si tu veux, tu veux faire quoi ?

\- Rien je veux juste me changer les idées"

Ce n'était pas tout a fait les intentions de Mathieu mais il ne préférait rien dire a Marion de peur qu'elle l'engueule

Il se rendit sur la vidéo, pardon, LA vidéo et la partagea sur twitter :

" MrAntoineDaniel C'est vrai qu'ils nous ressemble et joue bien ces deux acteurs ! ;)"

* * *

_**Merci a ma meilleure amie d'amour de m'avoir inspirée le personnage de Marion, je t'aime fort ma tartiflette !**_

_**Bref review ? :3**_

_**Cliffanger encore et toujours et j'aime ça :3**_

_**On a dépassé l**__**es 1100 vues bande de fou ! *-* je vous aimes fort !**_

_**A dans deux jours ! :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

*point de vue d'Antoine*

Antoine venait de comprendre la cause de sa dispute avec Mathieu, pourquoi fallait il qu'il agisse tout le temps de manières débile et pourquoi fallait il qu'il drague les deux seules petites connes du bar ?

Mais il avait été sincère quand il avait dit qu'il n'avait rien a voir avec cette vidéo, il comprenais réellement que Mathieu ne veuille pas tout avouer aux fans.

Mais il s'en voulais terriblement de ne pas avoir garder son sang froid fasse a l'énervement de Mathieu, a cause de ça son amant était partie et Antoine n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit ou Mathieu se trouvais en se moment et il commençait a s'inquiétait réellement pour lui ! Le plus petit pouvais faire des choses extrêmement stupide sous le coup de la colère...

Antoine décida de retrouver son ami, il attrapa a son tour son blouson et ses clefs et se dirigea vers sa voiture.

Il passa devant tout les endroit ou Mathieu se rendait souvent, espérant a chaque y voir les cheveux châtains qu'il aimait tant.

Au bout de 40 minutes de recherche il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche, il gara sa voiture pour regarder ça, avec un peu de chance c'était Mathieu qui lui envoyait un message, il déverrouilla son téléphone et n'y vis non pas un message mais une notification twitter

" Mathieu_Sommet a partagé un lien"

Il regarda ça appréhendant ce qu'il s'apprêtait a voir

Suivit du lien d'une vidéo qu'il connaissait plutôt bien il vit le tweet de Mathieu

" MrAntoineDaniel C'est vrai qu'ils nous ressemble et joue bien ces deux acteurs ! ;)"

* * *

**_Voilà voilà Reviews ? ^^ _**

**_1500 vues on en parle ? Oo_**

**_Bref a dans deux jours ! :D_**


	8. Chapter 8

Antoine était hors de lui ! Comment Mathieu pouvais l'engueuler car il n'assumait pas sa soit disant "connerie" et une heure après se chercher des excuses sur leur relation (dont toute leur fanbase connaissait l'existence désormais) en assument pas le moins le du monde la pure et simple vérité ?! Il fallait qu'il le retrouve et qu'il s'explique avec lui. Il repris ses recherches allant et venant dans les rues de Paris, ses recherches n'étant pas fructueuse il commença a chercher dans des endroits plus improbables les uns que les autres, jusqu'à regarder dans des boucheries... Il décida de prendre une pause et se gara sa voiture sur la première place libre qu'il vit et se dit que marcher un peu lui ferait peut être du bien. Il connaissais bien se quartier de Paris la meilleure amie de Mathieu habitait par ici... "MAIS OUI !" Antoine venait de comprendre ou Mathieu se trouvait. Il marcha -très vite- vers l'immeuble de Marion, il n'eut même pas besoin de sonner l'interphone la porte était déjà ouverte il se précipita au cinquième étage et sonna a la porte de Marion. Celle ci ouvrit presque aussitôt "Ou est Mathieu ?! Demanda t-il d'une manière un peu trop brusque - Désolé Jésus mais la t'es la dernière personne que Mathieu a envie de voir ! - Je veux voir Mathieu ! Là il était vraiment énervé, en plus il détestait le surnom que Marion lui donnait en permanence - Laisses le rentrer." Dit une voix derrière Marion

* * *

**_Merci merci merci *-* presque 2000 vues vous est genial ! :D_**

**_bref voila voila review ? :"_**

**_a dans jour prochain le prochain et ernier chapitre ! :D _**

**_ca aura été genial cet experience avec vous ! :D _**

**_aussi j'ai commencer l'ecriture d'une nouvelle fic ! :D_**

**_je la mettrait en ligne dans qyekques temps !_**

**_aller bisoux ! 3_**


	9. Chapter 9

Marion s'écarta à contre coeur, laissant entrer le chevelu. Antoine vis Mathieu assit sur le canapé avec une tasse de chocolat chaud entre les mains, il se posta devant lui et commença a ouvrir la bouche pour tout déballer mais fut couper presque instantanément, Mathieu venait de se lever et de l'enlacer en pleurant.

Décidément le plus petit déstabilisait complètement Antoine, qui eut le reflex de lui rendre son étreinte

"Je...je suis dé..solé Antoine ! Dit Mathieu Sanglotant. Je suis un..un abrutis...je suis désolé! Oh Antoine je t'aime..."

Antoine venait d'oublier la raison de sa colère la déclaration de Mathieu lui avait fait chaud au coeur, resserrant le plus petit dans ses bras il dit

"Enfin t'as compris...Mais comment t'as sût que j'ai rien a voir avec cette vidéo ?

\- Cinq minute après que j'ai posté mon tweet la gamine qui a posté la vidéo m'a contacté... Et on a parlé pendant un long moment et elle m'a alors expliquer que tu ne leur avais rien demander et qu'elle ont fait ça toutes seules, elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle allait supprimer la vidéo...

-...C'est super ça ! Le coupa Antoine.

\- Je lui ai dit de ne pas le faire."

Le plus grand attrapa les épaules du plus petit et les recula légèrement regardant Mathieu l'air de dire, t'as bien dit ce que j'ai entendu la ? Mathieu repris

"Oui, j'ai aussi compris que c'était important pour toi de ne plus se cacher, et demain je tweeterai qu'on organisent une nouvelle rencontre abonné car on a quelque chose a annoncer aux fans !"

Le visage d'Antoine c'était illuminé ! Il attrapa Mathieu, le serra contre lui s'apprêtant a l'embrasser. Il se retourna d'abord vers Marion qui avait regarder la scène, un sourire protecteur aux lèvres, et dit accompagné d'un clin d'œil

"Toi t'a pas intérêt a nous filmé !

\- T'inquiète Jésus j'ai pas de caméra sur moi !"

Et Antoine continua ce qu'il avait commencer en rigolant...

* * *

**_Avant toute chose je voulais vous remercier, tous pour ce que vous m'avez fait vivre, je sais c'est peut être qu'une fanfiction mais c'est la première que j'ai posté et si on m'avait dit lorsque j'ai publier le premier chapitre, qu'autant de gens allait la lire, la suivre, me dire des chose plus gentille les unes que les autres dans les reviews,... je n'y aurait pas cru le moins du monde_**

**_bref merci ! grâce a vous j'ai découvert que écrire, et bin j'adore ça, voir vos retour c'est un truc de malades comment c'est genial _**

**_j'ai commencer l'écriture d'une nouvelle fic, je pense quelque chose d'original et je vous la publierai lorsque j'aurai ecrit quelques chapitres_**

**_je tiens également a remercier celles et ceux qui étaient présents a chaque chapitre dans les reviews, Aideen, MissLollipop, Julia Lutecia, Deponia, Iykwim, Ayumi Fubuki,...desolée si j'en oublie quelques uns..._**

**_bref encore une fois merci ! je vous aimes fort mes petits pandas en sucre ! 3_**


End file.
